Lee Jordan
*Potterwatch}} Lee Jordan (b. 1977-1978) was a wizard, son of Mr. and Mrs. Jordan, and a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996 (a couple of years before Harry). During his years at Hogwarts, he became best friends with Fred and George Weasley and liked doing pranks with them. He often helped them work on their inventions and tricks, some of which were eventually sold at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Lee also served as a Quidditch commentator during his Hogwarts years and was a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. After Hogwarts, he hosted a radio show, Potterwatch, in order to inform and encourage the wizarding world, advising how they could all be protected from Lord Voldemort. In 1998, he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and was devastated by the loss of Fred. He survived the war, though his later life is unknown. Biography Early life Lee was born in 1977 or 1978 in Great Britain or Ireland. He was the son of a wizard. Hogwarts years Early years Lee Jordan started his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1989. When he arrived at Hogwarts during the sorting ceremony he was sorted into the house of Gryffindor, where he would share a dormitory with other Gryffindor boys, Fred and George Weasley, who would become his best friends. Also sorted in the same house and year as him was Angelina Johnson. Lee Jordan became the Quidditch commentator, but he was always closely supervised in his job by his head of house, Minerva McGonagall as his commentary was always biased in favour of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was however fair to the houses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff when they were playing, but in the case of Slytherin he would be highly critical and rude at times. Third year In 1991 Lee Jordan was going into his third year of education at Hogwarts, and on Platform 9¾ he was surrounded by a large group of students, all peering into his box containing a tarantula . His friends Fred and George thought nothing of it until it became a giant tarantula with the possible aid of an engorging charm and they had to rush and see. Lee was a popular troublemaker and so were his best friends. On the evening Harry Potter was made Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Fred and George told Harry that they could not stay long as Lee Jordan thought he had discovered a new secret passage out of the school grounds and they wanted to check it out with him. Later on, when Gryffindor played its first Quidditch match of the season against Slytherin, Lee Jordan commentated. His commentary was heavily biased in favour of Gryffindor. He identified the Chasers on each team, and when he spoke of Angelina Johnson, he went on to tell the whole crowd that he was disappointed with her for not wanting to go out with him. Later in the game when the Snitch was first visible, Harry Potter was fouled by Slytherin's Captain and Chaser Marcus Flint and Lee was quick to speak the truth and told the audience that it was a deliberate foul. Professor McGonagall had to call Lee into order and he finally stopped his ranting. After the final exams of the year were over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione spotted Lee with Fred and George knee-high off the shore of the lake tickling the Giant Squid. Fourth year Lee Jordan's fourth year was a quieter one; Lee continued to commentate in all the Quidditch games with a heavy bias towards Gryffindor, and Minerva McGonagall still assisted in keeping him in line. In 1992, Harry's second year, the Slytherin team had a new seeker, Draco Malfoy, who had bought his way onto the team by having his father, Lucius Malfoy, purchase brooms for the entire team. During the Quidditch match against Slytherin, however, a rogue Bludger was set on Harry Potter and the game became surprisingly interesting and extremely dangerous for Harry, other players, and the crowd. At the end of the game, Harry Potter had broken his arm. Later that year, after Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater were both Petrified on seeing the Basilisk, Lee announced to the Gryffindors in the common room that no Slytherin student was petrified so far and claimed that as the Basilisk was the M''onster of Slytherin controlled by the ''Heir of Slytherin, it was obvious that the culprit was from Slytherin and hence the school should expel all the Slytherin students. Fifth year On the Hogwarts Express journey into his fifth year, the train was searched by Dementors looking for the escapee from Azkaban, Sirius Black. Jordan again took the role of commentating Quidditch matches. During the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, he forgot to commentate on the players, and instead his focus was directed to Harry Potter's new Firebolt. He began to tell the crowd of its amazing features before Professor McGonagall told him off. Later that year, during the final match of the season, Gryffindor played Slytherin. In that match, Lee's commentary was extremely biased in favour of Gryffindor and he even resorted to foul language while criticising the Slytherin team's dirty tactics, which forced Professor McGonagall to try to take away the megaphone from him. Towards the end of the game however, after Slytherin's Seeker Draco Malfoy stopped Harry from catching the Golden Snitch by grabbing the end of his Firebolt, McGonagall became just as angry at the Slytherin team and their cheating tactics as Lee was and stopped telling him off for his biased commentary. Despite Slytherin's cheating tactics, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. Sixth year During Lee Jordan's sixth year, Hogwarts was the holding grounds to the Triwizard Tournament, which resulted in the canceling of all Quidditch games. After Albus Dumbledore had announced that the Triwizard Tournament would be held at Hogwarts, Lee discussed ways to avoid the age restriction that was said to be placed around the Goblet of Fire with his best friends Fred and George. They were only months away from turning seventeen, which was the minimum age requirement for a champion, and they attempted to use an ageing potion to get past the age line. The day before the champion selection, Fred drank a few drops of it with his twin, and later that day jumped across the age line with the whole hall watching. At first, it appeared to have worked, and George followed him with a triumphant yell, but then there was a sizzling sound. Both of the twins were shot ten feet away on the cold stone floor, now accompanied by long white beards. Lee, who had not jumped across the age line with the twins, laughed heartily at them with the rest of the people in the hall, and accompanied Fred and George to the Hospital wing to have their beards removed. Harry Potter, however, was accepted by the Goblet of Fire as a Triwizard champion despite his youth and that Hogwarts already had a Triwizard champion in Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff. While Harry and Hermione knew that he did not put his name in the Goblet of Fire, the rest of the Gryffindors, including Lee, believed that Harry found a way to get past the age line and hailed him as a hero as a result. Ron also believed that Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire, but instead of hailing him as a hero, he became jealous of him, thinking that Harry wanted more fame, which led to the two best friends avoiding each other until the first task has been completed. On the first Hogsmeade weekend trip, Ron went with Lee, Fred, and George instead of Harry and Hermione. On the journey back home after the tournament ended, the twins reveal to Harry, Ron, and Hermione that Ludo Bagman had cheated Lee's father over repaying a bet made in the Quidditch World Cup. Seventh year On the Hogwarts Express journey in 1995, Fred and George told Harry that they needed to sit down with Lee Jordan and talk business. By now the plans the three had for a joke shop were well underway and they were in the process of lining up suppliers and creating initial ideas. Lee also saw wanted criminal Sirius Black in his animagus form at Platform 9¾, but thought it was Harry's dog. When he arrives at Hogwarts, Lee Jordan soon learnt that the Ministry of Magic was interfering in the functioning of Hogwarts and that Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, had been appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts as a result. This meant trouble for Lee and his friends as they normally enjoyed pulling pranks at the expense of people such as Argus Filch. However, they couldn't do so this year with her watching. When it was time for action to be put into place, Hermione Granger came up with idea of an organisation against Umbridge, Dumbledore's Army. Lee willingly became a member of the organisation along with Fred and George. When he, George, and Fred arrived for the first meeting of the organisation at the Hogsmeade bar (the Hog's Head) they were all seen carrying large bags of merchandise from Zonko's Joke Shop. Later on in the year, Minerva McGonagall told off Lee for his commentary again when he became extremely complimentary towards Gryffindor captain Angelina Johnson in the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and yet again complained about her not going out with him. He was also one of the students who were enthusiastic over Hogwarts gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher Rubeus Hagrid returning to the school after his Order mission, and rushed to the staff table along with Fred and George to shake his hand. Shortly after the mass outbreak from Azkaban, teachers were forbidden from discussing anything unrelated to academics with their students as per the Educational Decree Number 27 ''passed by the Ministry of Magic. Lee took this new rule as an opportunity to deny Umbridge and correctly reminded her that she had no business in arguing with Fred and George over playing Exploding Snap in the back of her class as it was a non-academic subject. However, she did not see it that way and he was made to serve detention using a Blood Quill to write lines. After having served detention Harry Potter suggested using Essence of Murtlap to heal the wounds on his hand. He felt dispirited when Fred and George escaped from Hogwarts. This had an adverse effect on his Quidditch commentary, as witnessed in the final match of the season between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, where he commentated without any enthusiasm. However he did swear very badly when Ravenclaw captain Roger Davies scored the first goal of the match. He took over the twins' rebellion against Umbridge, and harassed her by levitating Nifflers in through her window. This turned out to cause more harm than help — Umbridge thought that Hagrid was doing it, and added to her reasoning to sack him. After Hogwarts On 1 August, 1997, Lee attended the wedding of Bill Weasley, Fred and George's older brother, to Fleur Delacour. While there, he danced with the twins' younger sister, Ginny Weasley, among others. It is unknown if he Apparated before the Death Eaters stormed the wedding, after Kingsley's Patronus warning or if he was still present when they interogated everyone still remaining at the Burrow on the location of Harry Potter. Potterwatch During the height of the Second Wizarding War, Lee hosted a radio show called Potterwatch, under the codename "River". Potterwatch acted as a voice of truth while the Wizarding Wireless Network and Daily Prophet fell under the influence of the Voldemort-controlled Ministry of Magic. Lee and his co-hosts Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin and Fred voiced support for Harry Potter and encouraged wizards and witches to protect the Muggles who were being victimized by Death Eaters. Battle of Hogwarts ]] Lee Jordan also returned to Hogwarts in 1998 when he was contacted by Neville Longbottom via his Dumbledore's Army coin along with Fred, George, Ginny, and Cho Chang to participate in the final battle. Lee Jordan proved useful during the Battle of Hogwarts as he had a great knowledge of all the Hogwarts secret passages and together, he, Fred, George, and Hannah Abbott guarded the fallen passages. Also in the battle he and George slammed Death Eater Yaxley to the floor near the end of the conflict. He also witnessed Harry Potter's final defeat of Lord Voldemort. Later life As Lee was not listed among the causalities, and he was seen alive during the end of the battle, it is assumed that he witnessed the final duel between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort and that he survived the war. It is possible that he might have gone to work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to continue assisting George Weasley with the creation and selling of their joke products; it is, however, unknown if it ever happened for sure. Physical appearance Lee was described as a black boy with black hair and dreadlocks. In 1995, his hand was presumably scarred by Dolores Umbridge's blood quill as a punishment. Personality and traits Lee was a funny boy who liked doing pranks, much like his best friends Fred and George Weasley. He had also a good personality and was very friendly and popular among his friends. He liked to joke in front of Minerva McGonagall, who was always very serious and strict. Lee was very brave, and he defended his friends and did not hesitate to express his opinions to Dolores Umbridge, nor did he hesitate to slip nifflers into her office (despite the fact he became worried when he learned that Umbridge was coming close to firing Rubeus Hagrid because she believed he was putting the nifflers into her office.) Furthermore, he made fun of Umbridge in front of the whole class, as he thought she deserved it, and became a member of Dumbledore's Army in order to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts from Harry. After Hogwarts, he hosted a radio show called Potterwatch in order to encourage the listeners, telling them that Harry Potter was still alive and he could defeat Voldemort. He agreed with Kingsley Shacklebolt's point of view on the equal treatment of all people, magic and muggle during the Second Wizarding War. Lee's courage was also displayed when he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in order to defeat the Death Eaters. Magical abilities and Skills *'Charms': Lee earned an O.W.L. in the subject. He was able to cast the Levitation Charm, which he used to levitate Nifflers into Umbridge's office during the 1995-1996 school year. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Lee was a member of Dumbledore's Army, so he must have mastered at least some offensive and defensive spells. *'Duelling': Lee must have been a skilled duellist as his name wasn't mentioned amongst the casualties, implying he survived the Battle of Hogwarts. During the battle he and George also managed to slam Death Eater Yaxley to the floor. *'Transfiguration': Lee was able to vanish objects in his seventh year, which is one of the most complicated spells taught at Ordinary Wizarding Level. Relationships Family Little is known about Lee's relationship with his parents. However, Lee told Fred and George that Ludo Bagman had once stolen money from Lee's father, who became very angry. During the Second Wizarding War, Lee's parents possibly opposed the Death Eaters, like their son. Fred and George Weasley Lee Jordan was best friends with both the Weasley twins during his time at Hogwarts. Lee Jordan was rarely seen outside of the company of either Fred or George. Lee got into a lot of trouble with the twins over his time at Hogwarts, in 1991 Lee brought a giant tarantula onto the Hogwarts Express and in 1995 he joined Dumbledore's Army and helped the twins harass Dolores Umbridge, which resulted in him "writing lines", scarring his hand. He was rather lonely after Fred and George's departure, but continued to wreak havoc by lifting Nifflers into her office."Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" In 1998, after Fred and George had left school, Lee returned with them to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, in which Lee lost one of his best friends, Fred. Angelina Johnson Lee Jordan seemed to have a crush on Angelina Johnson, on several occasions commenting during Quidditch on her physical appearance, and once even stating that she refused to go out with him, much to the annoyance of Professor McGonagall who was embarrassed by his commentary during Quidditch games. Despite the fact that Angelina and Fred Weasley, Lee's best friend, were in a relationship, Lee still jokingly spoke of his love for Angelina. Angelina eventually married George Weasley, Lee's best friend and Fred's twin brother. Hogwarts staff .]] Lee, much like Fred and George, was considered as a troublemaker by his professors at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was the Transfiguration professor, the head of Gryffindor house, and a very serious and strict person. However, Lee sometimes joked in front of her, and she often shouted at him. Although McGonagall disapproved of his behaviour, both of them opposed and ridiculed Dolores Umbridge in 1995. Furthermore, Lee and McGonagall both fought along at the Battle of Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Lee also disliked Severus Snape, the Potions professor and the head of Slytherin house. Snape favoured the Slytherin students and was very strict with the students he did not like, including Lee. However, Lee possibly liked professors Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid was also a good friend of Fred and George. One of the teachers Lee hated most was Dolores Umbridge, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in 1995. She was an extremely sadistic woman and she liked punishing the students. When Lee joked in front of her, and thus ridiculed her, she made him “write lines”, with a special Blood Quill, that scarred Lee's hand. Lee strongly opposed Umbridge, becoming a member of Dumbledore's Army, and supporting Fred and George Weasley during their departure from Hogwarts. Order of the Phoenix members |And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be "wizards first"?" |Kingsley | "I'd say that it's one short step from "wizards first" to "pure-bloods first", and then to “Death Eaters”. We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving.|Lee and Kingsley Shacklebolt during the Potterwatch radio show.|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows}} and Remus Lupin]] Lee allied with the Order of the Phoenix during the Second Wizarding War. He already knew some members, such as Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione. In 1997, Lee and the other members of the order hosted Potterwatch, a radio show, in order to give information about Lord Voldemort and Severus Snape to the listeners, encourage them and advise them to think that both wizards and muggles should be protected from the Death Eaters. Lee appeared to be friendly with Remus Lupin, whom he called “Romulus” during the show. They discussed together about many things that concerned the wizarding world. They also agreed that Harry Potter was alive, and that he made a plan in order to destroy Voldemort. Lee and Lupin fought together at the Battle of Hogwarts, where Lupin was killed. Lee was possibly saddened when he learned about his death. Lee also appeared to have the same point of view with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who believed that every human life is worth the same, and worth saving. Lee responded by expressing his opinion that Kingsley was right, and that he would vote him as a Minister for Magic. After the war, Kingsley eventually became Minister for Magic. Dumbledore's Army Lee became a member of Dumbledore's Army in 1995, in order to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts from Harry Potter and oppose Dolores Umbridge. Lee was friendly with the most members of the Army. Some of his closest friends appeared to be Fred and George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood (who wasn't an official member of the army, but supported them and fought at the Battle of Hogwarts alongside them), Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. All of them seemed to like Lee and have fun with him. Other friends of Lee may have been fellow Gryffindors Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil, as well as Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, such as Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Michael Corner, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Marietta Edgecombe, and Zacharias Smith. As Lee was rather friendly with most people, he had a good relationship with them, except for Smith, whom with he, Fred and George argued about Voldemort's return. Etymology The Jordan is a river in Southwest Asia flowing to the Dead Sea; the river serves as the eastern border of Israel. Similarly, there are several rivers throughout the world named "Lee," including rivers in England, Ireland, and Canada. Thus, when on Potterwatch Lee's codename is "River," the name is very appropriate. Lee can also refer to the "lee side" of a ship, which would be the side protected from the wind (or downwind). Lee can also mean a field or meadow. Jordan can also mean to "flow" or "descend." Jordan is also old English for a chamberpot (a small container in the bedroom, used for going to the bathroom, before indoor plumbing). Behind the scenes *In the films, Lee Jordan is played by Luke Youngblood, who also provided the voice for Lee in the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 only one (unnamed) person, probably Lee Jordan, is heard hosting Potterwatch. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Nigel Wolpert contacts the Order of the Phoenix. He addresses the person he is speaking to as "River". *In the Harry Potter games, Lee Jordan always starts his commentary by reminding the player of the basics of Quidditch, and what needs to be done to win the challenge. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Lee Jordan does not sport dreadlocks. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix '' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' Notes and references de:Lee Jordan fr:Lee Jordan it:Lee Jordan pl:Lee Jordan ru:Ли Джордан fi:Lee Jordan nl:Leo Jordaan Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Category:Jordan family Jordan, Lee